Night of the Fireflies
by WolfOfFlames
Summary: ONESHOT. Some InuKag fun. My first fanfic. Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, to see Inuyasha in a tree. Inuyasha notices all of the things bothering Kagome, and takes her for a walk. A little limey in some places, but nothin over the age of 13.


A little bit of InuKag time This is my first fanfic, so I tried to go through it a million times, to check any mistakes, or cheesy phrases. Please review, and I hope that you likey XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared at the fire. The light, shining in her face, heating her skin. She had just woken up from a doze - she couldn't sleep. She had tried though. She tried to rest her mind, thinking of her family and friends back home and her friends in the feual era, but there were just too many things weighing down her ability to sleep. She was worried about Inuyasha, and about defeating Naraku. On top of that, a former demon battle that morning had worn her out and caused her to hurt her leg. She would have taken some medicine for it, but she had run out, for she had been in the past for about a week now. In fact, she should be getting home soon. She was also worrying about her grades in school; she probably wouldn't even make it to the next grade, mostly from not even being there.

She looked to the stars, knowing that where she was now, was where she needed to be. This was the path that was set for her, this was her destiny. She looked back at camp, at her friends. Shippo was lying beside her, sound asleep. She looked over at Miroku and Sango, Miroku had snuggled up to Sango in his sleep. Kagome mentaly giggled to herself. She looked around, but didn't see Inuyasha.

"That half demon, always running around by himself." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome looked to a large tree out in the middle of the field next to them. She instantly pointed out a red kimono, up high in the tree. Inuyasha's kimono. She stared at his face. Then she fixed her eyes to his. The golden orbs gleaming in the moonlight. She sometimes thought that these were his best feature. Sometimes, when she stared into them, face to face with Inuyasha; she though that she was going to melt right into him. They represented Inuyasha's power, but also showed his love and compassion, and the softness of his heart.

Inuyasha turned his head in Kagome's direction. Suddenly their eyes locked. A blush developed on Kagome's face. What was minutes, seemed like hours to both of them, never wanting to break away from the bond that was holding them together.

Inuyasha broke the hold by jumping from the branch that he was perched on, and walking towards Kagome. Like a ghost, every footstep gave credit to believe that he was not all human. He reached the campsite and bent down over Kagome. Kagome's blush deepened to see Inuyasha's face so close to her own.

"Anything wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, I just have a lot of things on my mind, and I couldn't sleep, why?" She responded, startled by Inuyasha's words breaking the silence.

"Nothing, I just thought that you looked a little depressed that's all."

"Oh, ok." Kagome was confused by Inuyasha's words, this was the time that he would usually say something smart, or rude.

"You wanna take a walk or something? It could ease your mind a little, and help you get to sleep. " Inuyasha said, a soft smile on his face.

"Ok, that sounds good. Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and pulled her up off of the ground.

"Ouch" Kagome said, lifting her leg off of the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, its nothing really, just hurt my leg in that demon battle this morning."

"Here, I'll carry you" Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up and cradling her in his arms.

He carried her to the field, and then he stopped. Staring at the beauty of the field, fireflies lighting the area, the stars painting the scenery.

"You can put me down here if you want." Kagome said.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to hurt your leg anymore than it already is."

"I'm fine." With that, Inuyasha put Kagome down softly on her feet. They stood silent for a few minutes, until Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"What do you think will happen when we complete the jewel? Do you think that..."

"Do I think what?

"That you and I will be split up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think that I will still be able to come back here, when the jewel is completed? The only way I got here in the first place, is because the jewel was imbedded in my body. I'm scared that I will never be able to see you again after that..."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha turned to stare into Kagome's eyes, full of sorrow and compassion.

"Kagome, no matter what happens, I will never leave you. I will always be here to protect you. I don't care if the jewel ever gets completed or not. I'm always by your side."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes, a blush painted on her cheeks.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist with both of his hands and pulled her to his hips. Kagome raised her hands up and threw her arms around his neck, almost instinctively. Her face was blood red now.

"I'm always there for you..." Inuyasha lowered is head, pushing his face closer to Kagome's.

Kagome could feel her body heat rise. Liquid fire pooling into her stomach. She felt sick. Nervous. This was her first time, she had never been this close to a boy before. She raised her head, and she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha was nervous too. This was only his second kiss. (His first was delivered by Kikyou) His body heat was rising, just like Kagome's. He felt his breath catch. He knew in his heart that he and Kagome were destined to be together.

Kagome felt the heat of Inuyasha's lips on hers. His hot breath on her face.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's lips brushed against Kagome's. It was a short kiss, one that Kagome felt wasn't long enough. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked into kagome's eyes. Then lowered his head to kiss Kagome again. This kiss was meant to be short too, but Inuyasha couldn't help himself. His lips met Kagome's. This time deep and passionate. Kagome practically melted into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha's tounge brushed against Kagome's bottom lip. Kagome opened her mouth to give him entrance. (She wasn't suprised about how he was taking control, she had guessed he would do that, considering he was part demon) Inuyasha brought his hands to Kagome's back, feeling all of her curves, after all, he couldn't help himself. Kagome brought her hands to Inuyasha's stomach, feeling his muscles, and his chest. She couldn't believe how muscular he was, she had never noticed it before. Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to his body, feeling her curves even more. Suddenly Inuyasha brought his head up from Kagome to catch some air. Both of their breathing rates had increased dramaticaly. He looked into her eyes. This time Kagome rose her head up and caught Inuyasha in another kiss. Kagome knew that he was pleased with her sudden move of authority. Now she was kissing him as deep and passionate as he was kissing her. Now Kagome couldn't help herself. She slipped her hands under the top part of Inuyasha's Kimono to feel his hot skin. She brought her hands to the front of his kimono, and untied the belt. She slipped the top part off of his arms. She rubbed her hands across the hot skin of his stomach, feeling all of his deep muscles. Then across his chest, up to his shoulders, and then around to his back muscles. She couldn't believe how hot his skin was. Inuyasha raised his head up once again to get some air.

"My, my, isn't someone frisky?" Inuyasha said, looking into Kagome's eyes.

"I can't help myself. Why do you have to have so many muscles for me to explore? And you're not too innocent yourself."** (God, that was cheesy --)**

"I can't help myself either, and I didn't say I was innocent." Inuyasha said, a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha lowered his head and caught Kagome in yet another kiss, this time picking her up and lowering her to the ground. She half-wimpered under his weight, though Inuyasha lifted most of his weight off of her by puting each one of his hands on either side of her head. He kissed her even more deep and passionate this time. Kagome moaned into his kiss. Hearing this, Inuyasha uttered a growl of his own. He lifted his head away and kissed the side of her jaw and moved to her neck. He left a trail of kisses and love bites down to her collarbone. He sucked and bit at the soft skin there. He pulled back for a moment to admire the bruise that marked her as his. Kagome moaned as he made his way back up the other side of her neck. He then caught her in another passionate kiss. He positioned his knees on either side of her hips to sturdy himself. He moved his hands down to her hips and felt her curves. She then wrapped her legs around his waist,pressing herself even closer to him, and moved her hands to his stomach, to feel his hard muscles again. She rubbed her hands across his chest, and then to his back. Inuyasha moaned, as Kagome did too.

"Leggo, I can't see!"

"Shutup! They're gonna hear us!"

"What was that!" Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled his head away from hers.

"It better not be who I think it is!" Kagome pulled her legs away from Inuyasha as he got up to look in the bushes. (where the noise came from)Kagome got up and followed him, trying to fix her tussled hair, and wipe the sweat off of her face.

Inuyasha bent down and looked behind the bushes. There sitting, were three nervous faces. The faces belonged to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha and Kagome instantly developed large blushes on their faces. Kagome would have fainted if Inuyasha wouldn't have caught her.

"Kagome, is that a hicky on your neck?" Sango noticed, giggling. Kagome slammed her hand to her neck, covering up the bruise.

"My, my, were some people feeling frisky tonight?" Miroku said, a large smile on his face.

"What the hell were all of you doing watching us! Our personal lives are none of your business!" Inuyasha said, the blush on his face becoming larger with anger.

"Maybe you shouldn't be displaying your personal life out in the middle of a field where everyone can see." Miroku said, a large smile still across his face. Kagome just stood there, the blush all across her face, spreading to her neck.

"Uuhhhh, I just fell on top of her that's all..." Inuyasha said, trying to hide his blush that was spreading all the way down his chest.

"Yeah, and I guess that the top part of your kimono _magically _fell off, and Kagome's hands _accidentally _felt all over your body, and her legs just_ found _their way around your waste." Sango said, while Inuyasha picked up the top part of his kimono and put it on.

"Uhhhhhh..." Kagome murmured, the blush practically covering her whole body now.

"I don't get it." Shippo stated as he scratched his head. **(Hehe, poor Shippo XD)**

"You see Shippo, when a man and a woman love each other very, very much..." Miroku started. **(MIROKU!)**

"Will all three of you just get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing his fist in front of their faces. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo instantly ran off back to the campsite.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side back to the camp silent for a while.

"So, uh, how's your leg now?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Kagome's leg.

"Oh, much better, thanks... Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think that we should go on walks more often." Kagome said, looking down, the blush coming back now. Inuyasha looked at her, a blush coming back to his face too.

"Yeah, we should, only farther away, so we won't be interrupted next time.." Inuyasha said, putting his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome just laughed, and put her arm around Inuyasha's waist. **(Awwwwww X3)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there it is, I'm more of a KogXKag fan, but I do appreciate a little InuXkag time too Since, that, you know, the series is supposed to be that way. Hope you liked my first story. **


End file.
